<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into Your Arms Tonight by blarkore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590678">Into Your Arms Tonight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blarkore/pseuds/blarkore'>blarkore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Jealous Bellamy, That's it, but bellamy is insecure, clarke loves her mans, that's the fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:27:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blarkore/pseuds/blarkore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are quite a few things Bellamy hates, and very few that he loves. He hates when the delinquents ignore his orders. He loves Octavia. He hates having to get out of bed when Clarke is still sleeping. He loves Clarke. He loves Clarke. He loves Clarke.</p><p>And he really fucking hates Finn Collins.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Into Your Arms Tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i was bored and had a few moments to spare and this was born. mind you, its completely unedited, and i wrote it on my phone while drinking.</p><p>it was possessive bellamy, but then it ended up getting sad angsty bellamy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being in a camp with a hundred teenagers (give or take a few) had it's disadvantages. They were obnoxious, some rude, some wanted to always challenge him, some wouldn't stop calling him dad, some were just horny and stupid all the time. Whatever, he could deal with it, but what he couldn't deal with was the bug-eyed, greasy haired, all around jackass constantly trying to steal his girl.</p><p>Him and Clarke hadn't gotten off to the best of starts. She didn't like him at first, that was no secret. He thought she was a privileged princess, although he can now admit that some of the tension was created by him being pissed that even though she was everything he hated, she still made his cock jump every time she challenged him.</p><p>Anyway, they had gotten past all that and had come together in a glorious way. It happened after a grounder attack on one of their hunting trips. Bellamy had been carried back to camp by Miller and Murphy with an arrow in his stomach, and Clarke, with shaking hands, had managed to patch him back up. He hadn't woken for a while though, and as he finally did awake, it was to Clarke stroking his hair and sobbing into his chest, crying out "Come back to me." He was ready to lay out his whole heart right there for her.</p><p>She had helped him get settled back in his tent to recover, and to her surprise, he begged her to stay. To his surprise, she did. This would be the first of many nights spent cuddled, and desperately holding on to each other. Kisses were shared, confessions of love were whispered in the dark, and one Bellamy Blake got a very special gift in which he would come to return ten fold once he was healed. </p><p>Now, they have been together for four months, the ark hasn't come down, and they have tentatively made peace with the grounders so it figures they are pretty well set in this routine. He wakes up with her, he goes to sleep with her, he visits her in medbay on his breaks from his guard shifts and gives her food and a kiss, and he fucks her like no other man ever could.</p><p>He's just making his way to medbay for one of those breaks as he hears Clarke's laugh that he loves so much. He walks in with a smile already on his face, until he sees the scene before him. Finn fucking Collins sitting on a table, having his arm patched up by Clarke. She is standing just to the side of his legs, and he has his other arm on her waist. Bellamy clears his throat, and both Finn and Clarke jump away from eachother. </p><p>Clarke immediately walks to Bellamy, pecking him on the lips, "Hey babe, you on break?" Then, she smiles. God, he's trying to be mad at her, but her smile warms his heart.</p><p>"Yeah, uh, I just wanted to pop in and see you, but looks like you're busy so I'll be going." But he'll definitely be seeing Collins after this. Fucking fish.</p><p>She pulls him back by the arm, "I'm not busy! I've been waiting all day to see you. Finn was just leaving." She gives Finn a look, and he walks out looking dejected. Good.</p><p>He's still annoyed, and wants to claim what's his, but he can't lie and say he didn't enjoy her turning Finn away like that. He still wants to know what was going on, "So, you two looked cosy. You decided to go back and go on a little spacewalk in his bed?" Yeah, he's a jealous and petty bastard, sue him.</p><p>Clarke rolls her eyes, "Don't start Bellamy, nothing was happening. You know I love you, and you know how Finn is."</p><p>"Yeah, I know that he wants to fuck my girl. I also know that I'll fucking kill him if he even tries anything like that." She rolls her eyes again, but he can see the way her pupils darken with desire, and he can feel the way she presses herself closer to him.</p><p>He stares at her until she can't take it anymore, and she reaches for his head to bring him down into a kiss. He grabs ahold of her waist with one hand, and lets the other slide down to her ass to smack it then squeeze it. "Do you get off on making me jealous, baby? Does it make your little pussy wet to know I'd kill anyone who tries to take what's mine?"</p><p>She whimpers, "Bellamy, I want your cock, please." He lifts her up and sets her on the table, and starts to kiss down her neck, then sucks a hickey at her pulse point. Before it can go where she wants it to, he pulls away leaving her reaching for him, heavy breathing, "Bell, no, I need you, please."</p><p>"Mhm, maybe I'll fuck you when you stop flirting with fish boy." And with that, he leaves her there. Ehh, so what, he wants to punish her a little, give her a reminder that she is his and only his as well.</p><p>--------------------------------</p><p>Later on, after his guard shift is over, he heads to the little party the delinquents have going on around a fire.</p><p>Jasper spots him first, "HEYYY! Dad's here, you guys!"</p><p>"Jasper, stop calling me dad." He looks around the group of delinquents, gives a small wave to a sleepy looking Octavia, and then asks, "Where's Clarke?"</p><p>Jasper's eyes go wide, "Uh, Mom is- I mean Clarke is over at the meat shack. With, uh, with Finn." Now, Bellamy is fuming. Of fucking course. He cuts off any conversation he was having, and heads immediately to where they are.</p><p>When he spots them, it's with Clarke leaning up against the wall, looking vaguely uncomfortable and Finn leaning down towards her face. He jumps in, grabs Finn and throws him to the ground. He hears Clarke yell, "Bellamy, stop!" He doesn't.</p><p>Finn gets up off the ground, and pushes Bellamy, but Bellamy is more agile and stays on his feet while throwing a right hook directly into Finn's face. Finn yells, "What the fuck is wrong with you dude?!"</p><p>"What's wrong with me? You trying to fuck my girl, obviously. It wasn't enough for you to break her heart by not telling her about Raven when she actually gave your sorry ass a chance, but now that she's mine, you want to go after her?"</p><p>And like a five year old, "She was mine first, you just pointed that out. Besides, you obviously aren't giving it to her well if the way she has practically been falling at her feet for me isn't enough indication." He hears Clarke interrupt with an, "Excuse me?!" But Bellamy isn't done.</p><p>He looks at Clarke before speaking again, and she is the picture of rage, but she seems to see what he is about to do, "Well then, if she is so desperate for you, have her." </p><p>As he brushes past both of them, he hears Finn say, "Hear that, baby? We ca-" Before getting cut off by Clarke slapping him. Bellamy can't even enjoy it.</p><p>"Bellamy! Bell, please stop! Wait!" He walks even faster, desperate to get away before his own fears of not ever being good enough catch up to him. He makes it to his tent before he turns back, and sees Clarke, panting with tears running down her face, "Please, don't do this to me. Let me talk to you."</p><p>"Why, Clarke? Finn was right, you were with him before me and you have obviously not gotten over that." She makes a noise of protest, but he interrupts, "No, honestly, I caught you guys twice today. His hands all over you, and you not caring to take them off. You can go be with him, it's fine. I won't lose sleep over it."</p><p>Tears roll down her face even more, "I don't want to be with him. Both times today were all him, I had to patch him up in medbay, that's my job and he reached for my waist as soon as you walked in. Tonight, he asked me to talk and what you saw was him being a creep, and me trying to get away from him. I don't know what it's going to take for you to trust me, Bellamy. I love you, not him. Always you, never him."</p><p>He believes her, but knows now that she deserves better than him being insecure and jealous all the time. It breaks his heart to do it, but he has to. "Well, maybe that's the problem. We got too deep into this when it wasn't even what we wanted. I mean, you hated me, Clarke, are you sure all this wasn't just you overcompensating for being heartbroken over Finn? Are you actually sure he isn't who you want?"</p><p>She goes pale, "Are you fucking kidding me? Overcompensating? I'm in love with you, Bellamy. I loved you before Finn, and I loved you after. You fucking asshole." She seems to contemplate what all he said, "This wasn't even what we wanted? I-" Her voice cracks.</p><p>He knows he being an extreme ass, but he can't stop now. "Yeah, I mean, you know me. I don't really do relationships, I thought it'd be fun for once, but turns out I was wrong." God, he wasn't wrong. It was the most fun he'd ever had, being with her. It was all he wanted for the rest of his life, but she deserves better. He's too hotheaded and insecure for her.</p><p>She blinks back her tears, and walks towards him, "Fine, we're done then. Hope you have fun fucking a different girl every night again, you giant fucking dick." She shoves at his chest, and storms away. Bellamy can't even comprehend all the emotions of tonight.</p><p>He goes into his tent, prepared to sleep the pain away. He gets into bed, and that's when he sees the shirt of his she wore this morning, he can smell her on his pillow. He falls asleep clutching his shirt that became hers, and sobbing.</p><p>----------------------------</p><p>It's now been a month, and he avoids Clarke like the plague. He can't bear to look at her after he broke both their hearts. He starting to question if he was right to end things. He still hears the gossip, and that's how he knows that she stays far away from Finn too. He can't celebrate after he fucked things up with her so fantastically. </p><p>Today is just another day of waking up alone, reaching for her before remembering why she isn't there, and dragging himself to his guard shift. Usually, Miller gives him shit once he gets there about looking like the walking dead, but when he gets there today, he sees Octavia with a completely red face waiting for him. He knows he's in trouble for something.</p><p>He slowly walks to her, "Hey O, do you need something?"</p><p>She scoffs, "Sure, for you to pull your head out of your ass and stop being a jerk." God.</p><p>"What did I do?"</p><p>"You treated Clarke like shit, that's what!", Oh, shit. "Wait, I-", she interrupts, "No, I'm talking. Because for the last month I watched you walk around like you wanted to die, and I watched Clarke pull away from every single person down here. She wouldn't tell me why, probably trying to protect you cause she's too nice, but finally after I walked into her tent this morning and saw her crying over a drawing of you smiling, she 'fessed up." </p><p>His heart feels like it shattered again, he never wanted to cause her that pain.</p><p>"I did it for her. Because I realized what an insecure, jackass I am, and I know she deserves better than that."</p><p>Octavia rolls her eyes, "That's such fucking bullshit, and maybe you really believed it at first, but I can tell you don't now. Do you miss her?"</p><p>"Of course, I do. More than anything."</p><p>"She misses you too, do you love her?"</p><p>"Octavia, you know I do. What are you getting at?"</p><p>"I'm trying to knock some sense into you, Bell. You are in love with her and she is in love with you, and you'd do anything to protect her. You deserve her just as much as she deserves you. And you're hurting her and yourself by denying that." </p><p>"Yeah, you're right. Um, do you, by any chance, know where Clarke is? Right now?" She smiles, tells him she's in her tent, gives him a big hug and then they both go off on their own way.</p><p>------------------</p><p>He calls out to her once he gets to her tent, "Clarke, hey, you in there?" He's so nervous.</p><p>He hears shuffling around, "Uh, yeah, um what's up?"</p><p>"I was hoping we could talk, can I come in?" She unzips the tent flap, and let's him through. His breath is taken away when he gets a look at her face, close up, for the first time since they broke up. "Um, how are you?"</p><p>She gives him a bit of a glare, "How am I? Really?" She turns away, "What is it you need to talk about?"</p><p>He grabs her arm, "Please, look at me, please." She does, "I lied to you, Clarke. And I'm here to apologize."</p><p>She stares at him, "You- you lied to me? What did you lie about?" She looks so beautiful, he hates himself for this last month.</p><p>"It was what I wanted. You, you are what I wanted- what I want. And I lied to you when I broke up with you last month. I was insecure, and jealous of Finn, and I freaked out and convinced myself you deserve better than me. So, I lied. I'm so sorry, baby, I'm so so sorry for hurting you like that and lying to you. Because you are everything I want, and I love you more than anything, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and-" She cuts him off with a kiss, and he kisses back with equal passion, holding onto her like he'd never let go.</p><p>She pulls away, "I'm still mad at you for lying to me, and goddamn Bellamy, you broke my heart. But, this last month has been hell without you. I've missed you so much, and I missed waking up to you, and kissing you goodnight, and having you hold me, so I forgive you. Just, please, never do that to me again."</p><p>He shakes his head, and lifts her up, "Never, baby. I promise you, I will never make the mistake of hurting you or letting you go again."</p><p>She wraps her legs around his waist, and puts her hands in his hair, "Good, now there are some other parts of you that I've missed as well. Make love to me, please."</p><p>He kisses her again, "As you wish, princess."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>